Time Man
is one of the two new Robot Masters from the remake of the original Mega Man from NES to the PSP: Mega Man Powered Up. Time Man is a Robot Master created by Dr. Light for use in time travel experiments. However, he is only a prototype robot (as mentioned by Dr. Wily), since Dr. Light's time travel theory had not yet been perfected at the time, causing Time Man's functions to not be complete, and he is consumed by a crippling inferiority complex due to this. As a consequence, he takes on an irritable attitude - being overbearing, bossy, somewhat conceited, and is very obsessive over unnecessary perfection. He is completely obsessed with time and his schedules, keeping strict track of time (for example, stating Mega Man is 0.3 seconds early when they fight), and because of his strict and domineering personality, he won't put up with any idle or useless activities, taking others to task for their lateness. However, he also doesn't show any appreciation for the timeliness of punctual robots such as Ice Man. As seen in most of his conversations, he additionally tends to not speak much if he thinks it will waste time. Due to Time Man being a prototype, Wily may have later perfected the design with his own robot, Flash Man. Further evidence can be found in the fact that Time Man can only slow time down with his special weapon, Time Slow, while Flash Man can freeze it completely with his own special weapon. Game apperances ''Mega Man Powered Up As a boss, Time Man is one of the eight robots reprogrammed by Dr. Wily to help him conquer the world. He can slow time with his Time Slow and attacks with arrow-like projectiles that move straight forward. Like the hands of a clock, his projectiles travel in different speeds depending on their size, the "hour" projectile being slower than the "minute" one. While Time Slow is in effect on Hard difficulty, he will also roll to dodge attacks and counterattack with a clock hand. His weakness is the Thunder Beam, which defeats him in five hits. As a playable character, his primary attack is shooting twin projectiles shaped like clock hands at angles, one going upwards, one going downwards, making Time Man an awkward character to control attacks. However, this is counterbalanced by his ability to charge his attack; when fully charged, releasing the attack button will make him use Time Slow, which slows down time more than Mega Man's. He is able to charge again to the fullest while time is slowed, but if he releases it during the time, nothing will happen, and he must charge again for when the Time Slow wears off. He is also the only character capable of breaking Time-themed Break Containers. Other media [[Mega Man (Archie Comics)|''Mega Man (Archie Comics)]] The first out-of-game appearances Time Man had was in the Archie Comics ''Mega Man'' series. Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Time Man will receive from each Special Weapon in Mega Man Powered Up. Dialogues from Mega Man Powered Up As a Boss Time Man: You're early for your appointment. Mega Man: Huh, what "appointment", Timeman?! Time Man: Oh, joy. By being early, you have given us an extra 0.3 seconds. Time Man: You're late. I grew tired of waiting. Roll: Women need time to get ready, you know! If you didn't, then you're just a kid. Time Man: ...Wasting time as she wills, like a child... Time Man: Who are you? Proto Man: Timeman...?! That accursed Light! Allowing another unfinished robot... Time Man: Hmph. I am perfection. Time Man: You're late. I grew tired of waiting. Cut Man: But you did wait for me, right? Then, let's go home together! Time Man: Do you think you can fool time, you idiot?! Time Man: You're late. It's out of the question. Go home. Guts Man: No can do. You're coming back with me. Time Man: You would waste even more time? Time Man: Hmph, you're actually on time. Ice Man: Yes, I am always very aware of the time when I perform my duties, sir. Time Man: I have no interest in your "duties" or whatever else. Time Man: You're late. I grew tired of waiting. Bomb Man: Don't sweat the small stuff! I go by my party clock! Time Man: Imbecile... Time Man: Hmph, you're early. Fire Man: My justice is absolute! It waits for no man! Fiiire!! Time Man: This will be over earlier than planned... Time Man: Hmph. Elec Man: A fight is but a moment; an eternal moment... A moment of mesmerizing beauty... Time Man: Come on. Time Man: Look at my watch. You're late. It's out of the question. Go home. Oil Man: I don't know nothin' about that! You're not the boss of me! I do what I want when I want! Time Man: It seems you have no use for your remaining time on Earth. Gallery TimeManSketch.jpg|Concept art of Time Man Mmputimeman2.jpg|Time Man's artwork from Mega Man: Powered Up. timemanarchie.png|Time Man from Mega Man Archie Comics (Issue #5) Time man.PNG|Time Man's sprite on the cover of Mega Man Archie Comics (Issue #5) Timemanissue6.png|Time Man from Mega Man Archie Comics (Short Circuits Issue #6) Timemanissue12.png|Time Man from Mega Man Archie Comics (Issue #12) Timeman.jpg|Time Man drawn by Hitoshi Ariga Rmmaniax5.jpg|Time Man profile in Rockman Maniax Trivia *In the top right corner on the cover of Mega Man Issue 5 (Archie Comics), there's an NES style sprite of Time Man. *Oil Man and Time Man appear on Capcom's Chiptuned Rockman, a CD which was released only in Japan. It features their themes from Mega Man Powered Up in 8-bit. *In Issue 8 of the Archie Comics Mega Man series, Time Man expressed his hatred to Cut Man's puns twice, making him the one of the only Robot Masters, along with Bomb Man who referred to his puns the most. *Ironically, Time Man as a boss is highly resistant to Hyper Bomb, while as the player, he takes the same damage as other robots from Bomb Man's attacks. *Time Man's weakness to Thunder Beam stems from the fact most clocks work with electricity. *Coincidentally, the Shotman enemies found in Flash Man's stage are also found in Time Man's stage. [[de: ]] Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man: Powered Up bosses Category:Light Numbers Category:Playable Characters Category:Spacetime Robot Masters Category:Robot Masters without a Netnavi Counterpart